Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to advertisements, and more specifically to portable advertisement devices, systems, and methods.
Description of the Related Art
The placement of an advertisement on a motor vehicle allows for extensive visibility over a widespread geographic area. Current vehicle advertisements include vinyl decals, magnetic signs, and permanent or removable mounted signs. Permanent advertisements, such as vinyl decals or permanent mounted signs can be undesirable to drivers who would like to use their vehicles for purposes other than advertising. Furthermore, some homeowners' associations and neighborhood covenants may regulate advertisements on vehicles parked outdoors. Such regulations may restrict the use of advertisements and may require drivers to remove temporary advertisements, such as magnetic signs and removable mounted signs, after parking, causing drivers to have to reattach the advertisements before future use.